Trop beau
by Blue fantaisie
Summary: - Comment te dire Angela? Tout m'énerve chez lui! - Explique moi ce qui ne va pas alors, Bella. - Oh, c'est très simple, il est tout simplement trop parfait! Trop beau pour être vrai. Que peut-il y avoir de plus énervant? On hiatus.


**Trop beau  
><strong>

Comment ne pas le regarder ? Comment ne pas tomber en pâmoison ? Il y a des hommes qui ne devraient pas faire partie des mortels, surtout un, si vous voulez mon avis. Je suis quasiment arrivé au stade d'adulte responsable qui a la tête sur les épaules maintenant, mais là, au pied de ces gradins, j'en doute.

Je commence à monter les escaliers, vérifiant le positionnement de mes pieds, 1, 2, 3. Hop un petit regard, mine de rien. Comme on dit, ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne consomme pas qu'on ne peut pas regarder tous les plats de la carte. Oh la la, il me fixe. Bon, faisons comme si de rien n'était, prenons un air décontracté. Je dois déjà être rouge comme une tomate. Ça peut être dû à l'effort de monter des escaliers. Je balaye les gradins pour chercher une place, il n'y en a qu'en haut.

Je continue mon ascension avec la détermination de l'alpiniste qui veut atteindre l'un des sommets de l'Himalaya. Petit coup d'œil au type. Il continue de me fixer. Oh la la, je ne sais plus où me mettre, et pourtant il va bien falloir que je continue à grimper.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai qui ne va pas à la fin ? Je porte un jean classique, un sweat gris et des baskets, pas de quoi attirer l'attention. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut? Je passe négligemment ma main sur ma figure, non, rien. Pourquoi j'ai des palpitations ? Vivement que je le dépasse, que je n'ai pas ses beaux yeux clairs qui me transpercent. Je reprends mon souffle.

Le stadium de l'université est énorme et les derniers arrivés sont les derniers servis. Je hais Eric pour m'avoir obligé à venir, je hais Mike pour s'être mis minable et avoir contraint Eric à se tourner vers moi pour suivre un match de football américain auquel je ne pige rien à la dernière minute. C'est la dure réalité du métier de reporter amateur. Mes rubriques habituelles sont plutôt : société, arts et divertissements.

On se concentre Swan, on se reprend en main et on avance. On avance, on avance. Argh, j'ose même plus regarder le bout de ses chaussures. D'ailleurs ce sont des bottes de moto qu'il porte. Jeans, blouson de cuir, barbe de deux jours, tatouage qui dépasse dans le cou, le vrai cliché du bad boy version glamour. Et tout ça, juste sur mon passage, assis nonchalamment sur les marches, pas du tout intéressé par les pom-pom girls qui doivent s'en donner à cœur joie pendant que les deux équipes entrent sur le terrain et les bimbos décolorées et siliconées qui n'arrêtent pas de lui lancer des œillades.

J'hallucine ou il esquisse un sourire ? Je dois avoir le copain qu'il attend juste derrière moi. Je vais le laisser passer. Je me mets sur le côté, me retourne. Personne. Bizarre ? Là, il sourit de toutes ses dents. Il se fout de ma gueule ma parole ! Pffff, plus que dix marches et le fantasme-cauchemar sera derrière moi, enfin !

Je fais un écart pour le contourner et je sens quelqu'un qui m'attrape le poignet. Après, tout s'enchaine trop vite pour que j'ai l'occasion de réagir : je suis déséquilibrée vers le côté et atterris là où visiblement il le souhaite : sur ses genoux, dans ses bras. Ses lèvres sont sur moi, je m'accroche à son cou par pur réflexe et il continue sur sa lancée.

Alors là, je suis bombardée de pensées qui s'entrechoquent à tire larigot. Il est fou ce mec ? C'est pour la caméra invisible ? Il me confond avec quelqu'un d'autre ? J'en ai de la chance aujourd'hui ! Après il me proposera la botte ? Que ses cheveux sont doux ! Où est-ce que j'ai garé ma voiture ? C'est l'effet de ma nouvelle eau de toilette ? Est-ce que j'ai des préservatifs sur moi ? Même si c'est un canular, j'en ai rien à faire ! Pourquoi moi ? C'est beau de loin cette barbe de deux jours mais ça pique quand même !

Il finit quand même par nous laisser un peu d'air.

- Tu en as mis du temps ! J'ai cru que je ne te trouverai jamais. S'exclama-t-il comme si je méritais ce reproche.

- Euh…Désolée ? Bredouillais-je après avoir difficilement repris mon souffle perdue dans l'émeraude de ses yeux. 'Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? C'est quoi ce délire à deux balles ?'

- Je m'appelle Edward, et toi ? Reprit-il plus doucement.

- B…Bel…Bella. Articulais-je péniblement. Difficile à se concentrer avec un canon qui vous dévore toute crue.

- Bellissima Bella, dit-il les yeux concentrés sur ses doigts qui n'arrêtaient pas de tracer les traits de mon visage. Je n'osais pas bouger tétanisée par la posture du prédateur qui m'enserrait. Etais-je victime ou complice ? Certainement un peu des deux, je dois l'avouer.

- Tu viens ?

- Euh…Oui ?

Il me prit la main ce que j'appréciais fortement, je dois le dire, et m'emmena aux derniers rangs, je comptais bien lui poser des questions dès que nous serions assis.

Nous nous installâmes à un rang désert, il ne me lâchait pas la main très à l'aise.

Moi, ...comment dire ? Je n'en menais pas large. Je devais avoir l'air aussi intelligente qu'une carpe. Finalement, il me lâcha la main brièvement pour passer son bras autour de mes épaules et entrelacer à nouveau nos doigts.

Toujours pro jusqu'au bout des ongles, je mis à bon emploi ma main libre pour retirer mon carnet et un stylo de mon sac en toile. Cela le fit hausser les sourcils (qu'il avait très fourni et qui accentuaient sa virilité si c'est possible).

- Tu prends des notes ?

- Oui, je suis journaliste pour la gazette du campus. Et toi ? Tu fais quoi ?

- Avant de te trouver, je t'attendais. Maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, je vais tout faire pour te rendre heureuse. Affirma-t-il très sûr de lui.

- Ah. Ce fut tout ce que je trouvais à dire. Que voulez-vous répondre à cela ? Il va bien ou…il va bien ? Substances hallucinogènes? Non les yeux sont normaux. Vapeurs d'alcool? Non plus, son haleine est des plus enchanteresse. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus je tentais :

- C'est une blague ?

- Pardon ?

- Oui, c'est un canular je suppose ? J'accompagnais ma question d'un geste d'aller-retour entre nos deux personnes pour mieux lui faire comprendre l'incongruité de la situation.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Oui, toi, tu es toi et moi, je suis moi. Expliquais-je lentement en espérant que ses synapses finissent par connecter.

- Et ? Il semblait mystifié, je le voyais en train de se concentrer pour essayer de comprendre où je voulais en venir.

- Personne n'a comme vocation de faire le bonheur de quelqu'un, ça se saurait! 'C'est peut-être un problème de quantité de neurones et pas de synapses?'

- C'est pourtant mon choix.

- D'autant plus quand les personnes ne concourent pas dans la même catégorie. 'Il doit être malvoyant mais il a honte de sortir la canne blanche?'

- Je ne comprends pas. De quelle catégorie veux-tu parler ?

- Quand il y en a une qui est digne des magazines et l'autre très quelconque.

- Tu me trouves trop quelconque ? Il semblait vraiment triste et commença à se reculer doucement. 'Pfff ma parole, il le fait exprès!'

- Mais non, tu es un dieu vivant! 'Trop tard ! Oh l'idiote, oh la débile profonde!' Je portais ma main à ma bouche comme pour rattraper ma boulette. Un sourire à faire chavirer le cœur barrait son visage. Comme un gamin qui découvre une bicyclette le matin de Noël.

- Je te plais ?

- Il faudrait être difficile…Marmonnais-je.

- J'adore les rougeurs qui apparaissent sur tes joues quand tu me parles. 'Ha c'est ça qu'il veut ! Une groupie. Je comprends mieux. Voilà de quoi me rassurer. J'avais réussi à le mettre dans une case. Ouf ! Bon, où il en est le match ? C'est quoi un touchdown déjà?'

- Hum…tu t'y connais en football américain ?

- Oui, je pense. J'ai été quaterback au lycée.

Quaterback ? C'est pas le poste le plus convoité? Celui où il faut avoir du muscle **et** des neurones ? Celui qui fait tomber toutes les filles accessoirement ?

- Et pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ?

- Je n'avais pas assez de temps pour continuer. Ah ! Alors là j'étais partagée : le faire parler ou lui demander de l'aide pour écrire mon article ?

- Je veux savoir tout de toi mais avant j'ai une deadline à respecter et il faut que j'écrive un papier sur le match. Est-ce que tu peux m'aider ? Habituellement, je fais la rubrique société, arts et divertissements.

- Oui, bien sûr. Tu peux tout me demander Bella. Je ferai tout pour toi. Absolument tout. Son ton velouté me fit hérisser les cheveux. 'Surtout n'en jette plus je vais me liquéfier sur place.'

'P….. ! Ce type est irréel !' La tête me tourne. Et il m'expliqua tout, absolument tout. Les yards parcourus, pourquoi la stratégie de notre université était meilleure que celle de l'équipe adverse, les subtilités des passes et du démarquage…Il connaissait même par cœur les statistiques des joueurs.

A la fin, j'avais tout ce qu'il fallait pour écrire un article qui tenait la route sans connaître une seule règle de ce satané jeu ! A ce rythme là, je veux bien être la victime d'un canular tous les jours. A la mi-temps, il alla même me chercher un hot-dog et un soda. Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que ce type était la perfection incarnée ?

La fin du match approchait et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Partir comme si de rien n'était pour montrer que j'avais compris que c'était une plaisanterie ? Lui donner mon numéro pour lui agrandir sa collection ? L'embrasser une dernière fois pour en profiter encore ? Pfff, c'est bien le célibat finalement. Pas de problème, juste soi à gérer. La liberté de mouvement. De ce côté-là, on peut dire que je suis très libre. Rien depuis…combien de temps au fait ? Trois ? Quatre ? Non, y a rien eu…Bon, passons. Heureusement que les bouquins existent.

- Bella, tu fais quoi après le match ?

- Je dois repasser au journal pour mon article.

- Je peux te raccompagner ? demanda-t-il les yeux pleins d'espoir. 'Et voilà, on y arrive ! C'est coucher qu'il veut ! Bien sûr, comment coucher avec la fille la plus coincée de l'université de Phoenix! J'aurais dû m'en douter. En même temps, je veux bien être décoincée par lui.'

- J'ai ma voiture, bredouillais-je en guise d'excuse. 'Si j'arrive à la retrouver'

- Je peux te suivre ? 'Il était vraiment motivé pour tirer son coup ce soir le garçon!'

- Oui, répondis-je du bout des lèvres. Il reprit son petit manège en me prenant la main et en entrelaçant nos doigts et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie. Arrivés à ma voiture, il m'aida à monter galamment et m'indiqua qu'il ne tarderait pas à me rejoindre avec sa moto maintenant qu'il avait repéré mon emplacement.

Et là, au volant de ma vieille camionnette à plateau, dès que sa touffe de cheveux bronze s'est évanouie, j'ai flippé. J'ai démarré et me suis empressée de me diriger vers la sortie du parking bondé. Au bout d'une demi-heure, c'était chose faite. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, j'étais au journal.

Eric était toujours fidèle au poste, occupé avec Angela à peaufiner la mise en page pour l'édition de la semaine prochaine. Je les saluais rapidement et m'installais à un PC libre. Avec tout ce que j'avais obtenu comme informations d'Edward, finaliser l'article fut un jeu d'enfant.

- Bonjour, entendis-je dans mon dos, Bella est là ? La chair de poule qui m'avait parcourue ne m'avait pas trompé. Il était bien là. Je me retournais pour voir Eric désigner ma place distraitement. Je passais par toutes les couleurs. Il m'avait retrouvé !

- Bella ! Chérie, je croyais que je t'avais perdu ! Ne me refais plus jamais une telle frayeur ! Heureusement que j'ai un ami qui savait où se trouvait les locaux du journal. Eric et Angela me regardèrent incrédules, prêts à gober les mouches. Je haussais les épaules pour leur signifier que moi non plus, je ne comprenais rien. Edward lui, me rejoignait, sans se poser de questions. Il s'installa à mon côté et passa son bras sur mon dossier.

- Alors tu as fini? 'En plus il est pas rancunier! Je le laisse en plan et pas un mot plus haut que l'autre.'

- Oui, j'allais l'envoyer quand tu es arrivé.

- Bien. Je peux t'inviter à diner alors ?

- Oui, tu peux. Donne-moi ta carte d'identité et écris-moi ton numéro de téléphone s'il te plait. Je n'étais pas la fille de mon père pour rien ! Charlie, mon policier de père m'avait appris à me méfier du premier canon qui passe.

Il prit un morceau de papier et un crayon et griffonna rapidement son portable. Je m'arrêtais à la photocopieuse et transmis le tout à Angela qui composa de suite le numéro, la sonnerie s'échappa du blouson d'Edward. Cela nous satisfit et je m'approchais innocemment du bellâtre.

- Tu m'emmènes où alors ?

**Bon, OK, je sais, ce n'est pas bien ce que je fais. Je publie alors que j'ai pas fini le libertinage au crépuscule. La muse du libertinage se repose, je suppose.**

**J'ai beaucoup d'idées pour cette histoire, mais en fait trop. Donc si vous êtes d'accord: vous votez pour la raison qui vous intéresse:**

**Edward est un ange**

**Edward sait que Bella lui est destiné grâce à son extra lucide de sœur  
><strong>

**Edward s'est effectivement fait embauché pour un canular**

**Edward a un motif plus obscur: enquête de police ou autre**

**Edward a trop vu la pub Impulse (je rappelle pour les plus jeunes qu'un homme achète des fleurs à une femme qui passe dans la rue rien qu'en ayant senti son super parfum)**

**Edward a vraiment eu un coup de foudre**

**Ou autre...Montrez-moi que vos neurones ne se sont pas tous dissous sous la chaleur!  
><strong>


End file.
